callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Man Army
One Man Army is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 which allows the player to switch classes without needing to respawn (there is a 5 second waiting period when you switch). Even though One Man Army is a Tier 1 perk, it also replaces the player's secondary weapon with a backpack (its still in the secondary weapon slot). When the player switches from their primary weapon to the backpack, it brings up the class menu. From there they can pick the class that they want to switch to. The Pro version requires 120 kills while using the perk and it reduces the time needed to wait to 3 seconds. It is unlocked at Level 45. Tips * A helpful tactic is to have a class with C4 or claymores with One Man Army. Once the player uses the C4 or claymores, or runs out of ammo, they use the One Man Army and switch to the same custom class. When the switch is finished, they will have full ammo for their gun and another claymore or C4 while the one they placed earlier will still be there offering an unlimited amount of ammo, C4, and claymores. When the player uses the detonator for the C4, all their placed C4s will explode. This is very helpful for defending flags in Capture the Flag or Domination, or defending bomb plant locations or planted bombs. * Since claymores are weaker in Modern Warfare 2, a good way to make sure they kill enemies is by placing a C4 pack right in front of the claymore. With One Man Army you can do this relatively easily provided you have a class with One Man Army and C4 and another with One Man Army and claymores. A properly placed C4 near a claymore will massively increase the blast radius (Claymore has a V-shaped radius, while the C4 has a spherical radius) and damage. This is particularly useful to keep Marathon-Lightweight runners from simply sprinting past your claymores. * Bear in mind, the maximum amount claymores you can have in place is two. If you try to place a third one, the claymore you've placed first will explode. With very careful coordination, this can be used tactically, though of course is very difficult. C4 is also limited to two. * Another trick is to have 2 classes with One Man Army to switch around back and forth with or just change back to the same class as you have on. * A tactic employed by some players is to have one class with One Man Army (Pro) equipped which they start every round with, and depending on enemy tactics can then switch to suit different roles. This is especially useful when using Stopping Power on the OMA class, and switching to a class with Cold-Blooded when a Killstreak Reward such as UAV or AC-130 is in play by the enemy. OMA can even switch to the default classes, which enables the use of an effective Riot Shield class without needing a custom class slot dedicated to this role. * A good trick for LMG users is to simply switch classes instead of reloading as for some LMGs it is faster than reloading. * Use One Man Army for a quick, temporary SitRep. Switch to a SitRep class to survey the field for explosives, then switch back to a Ninja or Commando class. * Replenish your grenades (stun, flash, smoke) when you are in a hard-to-reach area that would not provide any blue backpacks to scavenge. For example, the large flat roof area on Underpass, up the ladder. * Temporarily switch to a Riot Shield or Cold-Blooded class to take out a sentry gun. * A coordinated team using One Man Army can fortify an area (the Estate cabin, or the Invasion embassy) with explosives before any gunfire even takes place. Each player on the team can deploy two claymores and two C4s within 20 to 30 seconds. * Another tip to use is to have 2 identical classes, one with Hardline and one without. As soon as the player gets to two kills away from the desired killstreak then switch to the Hardline class, making only one more kill necessary. * Before using an AC-130 or a Chopper Gunner, switching to a Danger Close Pro outfit will increase air support damage. Cold-Blooded is another perk to use while using the longer killstreaks if you are going for a Tactical Nuke as you do not want to be detected on an UAV and result in being killed. * Grenade Launcher classes work extremely well with One Man Army, since it allows for the player to quickly resupply themselves with new grenades without either having to find a different weapon or collect Scavenger packages. Also using One Man Army and Danger Close together can make upgrading them both to Pro an easy and simple task. * Players who don't want to waste their Tier 2 perk with Cold-Blooded can switch to a class with it as soon as an enemy calls a killstreak reward. This is really useful in one-life modes such as Search and Destroy. * Players who don't want to waste their Equipment slot with a Tactical Insertion can switch to a class with it at will and switch back when finished. Trivia * The One Man Army pack can be seen on the player's back with the letters "OMA" on it; an acronym for "One Man Army". * When the player switches between classes with this perk, their character model changes with it. * When changing your pack your character's hand covers some words which say No Scope. The words can be read better on the mission S.S.D.D * It is possible to switch the pack for a weapon on the ground by going up to a weapon, switching to the the pack and picking the desired weapon up, although this causes you to lose the pack. * One Man Army is often referred to as a 'mix' of Overkill and Bandolier perks. This is because you can change classes at any time (Overkill) giving you more ammo (Bandolier) each time. *In multiplayer when a player is switching classes using OMA, the OMA pack disappears. *When you switch your kit to one without OMA every kill you get will still count as an OMA kill even if you have Scavenger on the kit you changed to. Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks